First Time on Jolly Roger
by Cynthia03
Summary: Prompt given by my lovely friend on tumblr: Killian has saved Emma's heart from going dark with a TLK, after their usual victory part at Granny's Emma request alone time in the Jolly Roger. Both are kind of drunk but before Killian puts the tip in Emma tells him how she feels drunkenly but not drunk enough where they both don't remember the next day.


**Prompt on tumblr by my lovely friend****: Killian has saved Emma's heart from going dark with a TLK, after their usual victory part at Granny's Emma request alone time in the Jolly Roger. Both are kind of drunk but before Killian puts the tip in Emma tells him how she feels drunkenly but not drunk enough where they both don't remember the next day. **

The celebrations had been at Granny's as usual.

The place was stomped with half of Storybrooke's residents – Charmings making weird expressions at Neal, Belle and Will talking (and occasionally kissing), Regina and Henry talking in their corner booth, the dwarves and Granny arguing over yet another useless thing, Ruby and Whale probably in the kitchen making out on a counter.

Emma and Killian were nestled together at the last booth completely oblivious to the animated and excited partiers in Grannys. They clinked their shot glasses and took a swing. They had already drank half of a vodka bottle amongst themselves and once Granny refused to serve them anymore alcohol, Killian sneaked his rum flask from his pockets and they were almost finishing that too.

Emma Swan was tipsy. The room felt like it was spinning but she could still make out her family amongst the crowd. All she knew for certain was that the pirate whose head was buried in her hair was her True Love.

The Queens of Darkness and Gold had produced a potion that they had Emma drink which had caused Emma to go dark – to the point where she almost killed David and emotionally hurt Killian by telling him repeatedly that she never loved him and her True Love was Neal. Until the point, Maleficent cursed Killian and he was on his death-bed, using his last dying breath to tell Emma that he loved her. The second the monitor in the hospital went of and Whale declared him dead, something inside Emma snapped and she hurried towards him, her lips pressing onto him. He had woken up once a burst of rainbow light enveloped them with a cocky, "I don't think it worked Emma shall we try again?".

So yes, the Savior Emma Swan and the Pirate/Captain Killian Jones were officially True Love. And some powerful True Love they were as the burst of light had been rainbow (instead of the usual white) and had forced the Queens of Darkness to flee Storybrooke while Gold was locked up Regina's vault with the black enchanted bracelet around his wrist and a hell of a protection spell.

"You are so drunk Killian" Emma giggled, her words slurping slightly.

"Look who's talking Swan and I'm just tipsy" Killian said, bringing his head up from her hair to smile at her stupidly.

"Really? Ok I dare you to somehow make me drink this next shot without the glass actually touching my lips" Emma said and she knew she was making no sense, but she was almost drunk and madly in love so who cares?

Killian snorted, amused that his Swan had really drank that much that she was making absolutely no sense until something in his brain clicked and he drank the rum shot but kept the warm liquid in his mouth. He put his good hand behind Emma's head and pushed her towards him, and getting the hint, Emma opened her mouth. She felt the liquid slip into her mouth and soon after felt his tongue delving in too.

They separated once they needed air to breathe and Killian knocked his flask of rum away accidently with his elbow.

"What is it Captain? Can't hold your rum?" Emma teased remembering her night with Captain Hook.

"Not only can I hold it, I can carry it right out these doors" Killian said bopping her nose and suddenly stood up, stretching his hand towards her, "What say we take this party somewhere else? Join me for a nightcap or shall I resort to my own hand?"

Emma laughed at the fact that Killian had said the same thing as he did 30 years ago (except of the hand of course). She seductively licked her lips and took his hand.

They both left Granny's, hand in hand hoping no one noticed. But even if they did, it was about bloody time they have that nightcap that was on both of their minds since that beanstalk.

They had finally reached the Jolly Roger after making many steps in between as one of them used to end up pulling the other in a dark alley way in order to relieve some of the heat they were both feeling.

As they reached the docks, Killian circled Emma's arm with his hook and forced her to turn around. He then stepped forward and picked her up in bridal style causing Emma to scream "KILLIAN!" while hitting his shoulder.

"What, love? It's tradition! And I've carried rum barrels heavier than you!" Killian said, smirking down at her.

"Oh ya I forgot you're like 300 years old and I'm not that heavy!" Emma teased, her hands already working at unbuttoning his shirt.

As soon as Killian stepped on the dock, Emma screamed, "Behold! The Rolly Joger!"

Killian let her down at the top of the staircase, and Emma hurriedly climbed down only to have him right behind her, "I do hope you're not having second thoughts love" Killian whispered.

Emma turned around and threw herself on him, pining him to the staircase as she removed his shirt and ran her hands hungrily up and down his chest. She placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck and sucked at his pulse point hard enough to leave a bruise. She pressed her hips to his and felt his impressive arousal touch her. Satisfied from the hickey she definitely left on his neck, she brought her lips down to his nipple and sucked on it, her hand twirling the other nipple. Killian let out a groan and Emma smiled against his chest, feeling his groan curling her toes. Killian forced her chin up and spoke, his words dripping with lust, "Can't wait to return the favor love". He then crushed his lips onto hers, moving forward till Emma felt the bed at the back of her knees.

"Hope you don't fancy this top too much, Swan" Killian said before he brought his hook up and tore her shirt, revealing her red lacy bra and Emma silently thanked the heavens for having her wear this particular lacy bra.

"I quite like this realm's corsets love" Killian said, his eyes examining the bra in order to figure out how to remove it. Emma turned around and Killian saw the clasp and being quite the perceptive man he is, he unhooked her bra and Emma threw it on the ground.

Killian gently turned her around and his eyes had turned black. He darted his tongue out, blatantly staring at Emma's breasts. "You're beautiful Swan. Millions times better than I even imagined" he said and lifted his arms, glancing at his hook and looking back at Emma uncertainly.

"Keep it on" Emma said, bringing his hook down to stay on her nipple, the cold metal against her burning skin causing her to gasp, "I have always found it sexy and have imagined you doing amazing things with it"

"Bloody hell" Killian cursed at the confession and squeezed her other breast with his hand. He pinched the nipple and then immediately brought his lips down to soothe the pain. He twirled his tongue around her rosy nipple as his hook left her other breast to travel down to her leggings, tugging them down.

Killian let her nipple out of his mouth with a loud pop and gently pushed Emma down to lay on his bed. He kneeled down and took her boots off, throwing them behind him somewhere. He then stood up and used his hand and hook to tug her leggings off, and actually moaned as he felt Emma touch his erection. Hook was a dominant in bed as everyone he slept with were wenches who only cared about the money they were to receive so let him do whatever he wished. None of them had actually _wanted _him and even Milah rarely took charge in bed or touch him unless he asked her too. _But Emma was different._

Killian started to take her matching red lacy panties off but Emma pushed his hand away, "Uh-un pirate. You still have too many clothes on" she giggled still feeling a bit tipsy as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down and he tugged them away along with his shoes. They both took each other's panties and boxers off at the same time and Emma took him in her hand, stroking him up and down, highly impressed with his size and hardness.

Killian pushed her back and forced her to lay down on her back which caused Emma to let out an annoyed grunt as he slipped out of her hands. He slowly spread her legs up, revealing her glistening heat and Emma craned her neck to look at him, his tongue licking his bottom lip, his eyes dark and hooded, and he looked down at her face.

"You are a bloody marvel Swan" Killian said as he brought his mouth down only to stop inches away from her heat and he could _smell _her arousal, "You don't even know how much I've wanted – how many times I've thought of this".

"God Killian just fuck me!" Emma grunted and felt him chuckle.

Emma let out an embarrassing moan as she felt his fingers touch her dripping heat. Emma almost lost it when he held out his glistening fingers in front of him and maintaining eye contact with her, put them in his mouth, sucking on his fingers that were coated with her arousal. "You taste sinful Swan" he said, his voice deeper than usual and Emma couldn't bear it anymore. She sat down and brought her hands to his ass, pushing him towards her.

"I need you Hook. I need you right now" Emma moaned, squeezing him in her hands.

"But Emma I want to tast-" Killian started but was cut off as Emma kissed his tip and he groaned.

"We'll have time for that later. Right now I need you inside me or I will _explode" _Emma said, not caring about coming off as desperate because this was _him. _And yes of course she was desperate. She had imagined sex with him since the time he had used his mouth to tie the scarf around her hand.

Killian smirked, "As you wish love".

Even after being tipsy and extremely desperate for him, Emma remembered one crucial detail. "Hook, take one of the things in that drawer above your safe"

Killian raised his eyebrows in confusion but when Emma pushed him and opened the drawer to find many foils inside it. "What is this love? And how did they come here?" he asked and handed one to Emma who ripped it open.

"Condom - protection of this world against STD's and pregnancy. I put them there a while ago as I knew I wanted to spend our first time here" she told him as she slipped it on his firm length.

"Bloody hell you've been planning this Swan" Killian said and Emma laid back down. He separated her legs and positioned himself. He was about to slip in her when Emma yelled, "WAIT!"

"What is it Emma?" Killian asked, worried.

"No no nothing. Just before we _finally_ consummate this, I just wanted to tell you that you're my happy ending Killian….And I love you" Emma said, smiling and this wasn't the vodka or rum talking. She had thought about saying these words to him since he had told her _Don't you know Emma? It's you _but never found the courage and now finally she did. Maybe the alcohol gave her the last push but she meant every word of it.

Killian kissed her softly and deeply. "I know, love. You sort of proved it to me a few hours ago but hearing you say it….I love you too Emma" he said and finally slipped into her slowly and they both groaned, the feeling exquisite.

Once he buried himself in to the hilt, he let out a throaty moan, "You feel incredible love" and moved his hips back up a bit causing Emma to almost push him against her again but instead she let out a squeak as he thrust into her a bit sharply.

She wrapped her legs around him, her ankles digging on his back as he thrust into her.

_"Killian" _Emma whimpered which made him thrust into her deeper till he hit a spot inside her which made her see stars. She wrapped her hands around him, her nails leaving scratches on his back and he bit her shoulder from not wanting to scream.

"_Emma oh god, _come with me love_" _Killian spoke and brought his hook down to circle her clit and that sent her overboard. She fell apart screaming his name over and over again and he followed her, the orgasm coming in waves. Once he had emptied himself into her, he fell on her, utterly exhausted.

She wrapped her legs around his ass as one hand was on his back while the other was caressing his rough hair. After a moment, Killian slipped out of her, throwing the used condom away, and Emma missed the contact immediately. He laid beside her and immediately pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms as he kissed her forehead.

It was the best sex they both had had and not just cause they were both brilliant in this particular area but because for once they weren't just fucking someone for their own selfish reasons. As cheesy or sappy as it is, they made love that night. They worshipped and loved each inch of their bodies and it was more of an emotional experience than a physical one and that's what made this the best sex they've both ever had and will have.

Both of them woke up the next morning as the rays of light reached their eyes. They both grunted at the same time as the headache hit them. It took them a while to adjust that they were lying in a tangle of naked limbs and other parts of their bodies were hurting as well.

Emma looked up at Killian who was already watching her with a smug smile on his face.

"What?" Emma asked, grinning like a love struck teenager.

"You get quite touchy and vocal under the influence of alcohol Swan" he said.

"Vocal?" she asked, confused as he was the one who did all the dirty talking.

"Ah yes don't you remember what you told me before I slipped _inside you_ Emma?" Killian asked, grinning like a dork and Emma wanted to kiss that grin away but instead blushed.

"Is it correct, love? Emma Swan is blushing?" Killian said and lifted the sheets off of her and licked his lips as his eyes racked over her naked form, "Ah but crimson suits you love"

Emma turned towards him and kissed him, "I do remember what I said pirate and I meant it. You're my happy ending and I love you"

"And I love you" Killian said, kissing her nose as he snuggled her closer. They would go for round number two once they both could move.

**Leave Reviews? Pretty Please :)**


End file.
